Bel Amour
by VampireLover101
Summary: This is the story of Bellatrix Lestrange's decent into madness following her betrothal and relationship with her cousin Sirius Black from the young age of 10. WARNING! there is incest don't read if you don't like it.
1. Prologue: The Begining

Prologue

It has never been unusual for Pureblood families in the wizzarding world to inbreed with each other. Most pureblood families wanted too keep their families just that pureblood. Bellatrix and Sirius Black were to cousins who knew this story a bit to well.

Bellatrix Helena Black was the middle child of Cygnus and Druella Black. She wasn't the typical Black daughter, she was not shy or demure like her younger blonde sister Narcissa nor was she Black haired and silver eyed like her older sister Andromeda. Instead Bellatrix(known as Bella to her sisters and Sirius) was tall and lean with curly brown hair and honey colored eyes. She was a tomboy and the closest Cygnus ever came to a son since his wife's several miscarriages of sons. Bellatrix grew to hate her Druella because of the attention her sisters got from her, but the ignorance she showed to Bellatrix.

Sirius Orion Black was the oldest son of Walburga and Orion Black. He appeared to be the perfect heir for the Black family. He was tall with midnight black hair that appeared to sometimes be a deep shade of midnight blue. He had Silver eyes that shone like the stars in the night sky according to a Diary entry of Bellatrix's. Sirius never wanted to be like his family he was very much against all of the pureblood mania they supported.

Sirius and Bellatrix had spent many summers together growing up. They had been playmates before friends or before they fell in love. They spent so much time together because Sirius' brother Regulus was to young to rough house with, Narcissa didn't want to be anything but a proper Black daughter, and Andromeda spent most of her time with her one time betrothel Romulus Zambini. They were a constant in one another's lives. Sirius learned French from Bellatrix when she came home from Beauxbatons over the summers. Sirius had promised Bellatrix when he was ten right before he went to Hogwarts that he would be different from all the other Blacks.

Sirius befriended the loud mouth James Potter, the wear wolf Remus Lupin, and the social outcast Peter Petigrew, Bellatrix had only two close friends, two sisters named Ceceil and Danielle Howard. Sirius and James had started out best friends but drifted apart during their teen years at Hogwarts because he thought it was funny Sirius took his betrothal to Bellatrix seriously. During this time Sirius was closer with his friend Remus who understood feeling different around James.

After Bellatrix graduated from Beuxbatons she mostly traveled since having a steady job would not have been conducive to staying on her mother's good side. Bellatrix did enjoy writing books though and was a hopeless romantic according to Sirius in a letter he wrote to his good friend Remus Lupin. Bellatrix always came home for the summer so she could spend them with her Sirius. Her beloved Sirius who inspired all of her novels and made her want to teach at her beloved Beuxbatons. Sirius wanted Bellatix to have a job even if it was strictly off limits for their family.

But this was not an easy romance for the two. The First war was brewing and Sirius felt he was being pulled every which way, his parents wanted his brother and himself to join Voldermorts ranks, his friends insisted he joined the order of the phoenix with them, and Bellatrix did not want her love to fight. Alas, Bellatrix knew that Sirius would fight, she promised herself that she wouldn't worry because she knew he would not be happy if he was not fighting for what he believed it.

This is their story, this is the story of a love so pure and true no love has matched this story since the Days of Romeo and Juliet. For this is the story of Bellatrix and her Sirius.


	2. Chapter 1: Growing Up Bellatrix Black

Chapter 1: Growing Up Bellatrix Black

I hate being the middle child, what's worse is being a middle daughter in the family of the Noble House of Black. My older, twelve year old sister Andromeda is my idol, but I hate how my mother fawns over her. How could mother not though?

Andromeda is beautiful. She has the trademark Black family hair, so black it almost looks like the deep blue of the midnight sky. Plus she has beautiful silvery gray eyes. Rome stands about a head taller then me at 5'5". She's also already started to develop breasts, so Mother let her have her own room moving my five year old sister Narcissa in with me. To top it all of Rome has clear porcelain skin.

Cissy is almost as bad in my opinion. She has silver white blonde hair that had beautiful relaxed waves in it. She was small and petite at 4'5". She also has clear silvery blue eyes, with porcelain skin. Not to mention she is no fun to play with. She's dull and dutiful and already betrothed to thirteen year old Luscious Malfoy. Mother hasn't introduced them yet though.

Then there is me Bellatrix, me and my curly almost mousy brown hair with sun streaked blonde. I have honey colored eyes that _mon père_ says looks like warm honey when I smile. I'm 5' tall and my once porcelain skin is covered in freckles do to all the free time I spend outside with my cousin Sirius and Rome.

I sighed looking in the mirror past my shoulder to were Cissy was dressing in a frilly white dress made of silk and French lace. Her hair was curled perfectly ontop of her head with little white lilies woven into her perfect blonde hair.

I smiled to myself fingering the canary yellow silk dress I was wearing. Mother had in made since we were celebrating my baby cousin Romulus' first birthday. This of course meant playing with Sirius and Rome. I had always liked playing purebloods and mudbloods with Sirius because he always made me the pureblood queen. It made me feel special that he picked me over Rome.

Rome ran into the room giggling looking beautiful in her deep red dress and her black hair curled and pinned back.

"Oh Bella, darling let me do your hair hun." She gushed saving the day taking out my wild pony talk. I watched as Rome artfully twisted my curls into a style like her's using my canary diamond hair pins to hold it in place. She then smiled at me and kissed my cheek warmly, "All better Bella dear." She replied handing me my white dress sandles before going and tying Cissy's bow and putting Cissy's little white dress shoes on her.

"Rome, I envy your hair." I said still stairing at her.

"Give yourself time Bellat." She said breezily waving her perfect hand taking Cissy's hand. "Let's go dears; Mother wants us in the garden in ten minutes." I followed behind my sisters until we got to the Rose Garden and were greeted by our mother with Cissy and Rome's sun hats.

"Cissy, Andromeda, Darlings you look lovely!" She exclaimed kissing each ones cheek, placing their sun hat on their head tying Cissy's pink bow.

"_Bonjour ma _mère." I said in my perfect French accent.

"Bonjour Bella." My mother replied looking at me, "Andromeda, you should have done something about Bella's freckles." She continued with a frown before mere henned us over to our cousins. I giggled softly, our Tante Black was wearing a pale pink sun dress holding a black hair toddler in her arms. I saw Sirius looking like his père with his hair gelled back and wearing a canary yellow vest and tie over his black dress shirt and black pants.

"Oh Bella darling, you look lovely." My tante coed caressing my cheek with a smile. I smiled back at her and replied in my now fluent French

"_Merci vraiment tante Walburga_." She smiled brawdly as Sirius hugged his 4'5" frame to my body.

"It's so hard to remember your going to Beauxbatons next year, of course you'll have to stay with us in the summers. We'll miss having you around." I smiled and nodded before pulling Sirius over to a grove of trees.

"Come on let's go play tag Sirius." I giggled running off him running behind me giggling trying to catch me. Rome was down at the creek with fifteen year old Romulus Zambini. After about an hour of chasing each other around, Sirius and I collapsed in the shade of one of the rose bushes.

"You're my best friend Bella and you always will be." Proclaimed Sirius sending me into a fit of giggles,

"You're my best friend too Sirius."


	3. Chapter 2: Beauxbatons

Chapter 2: Beauxbatons

I stood at the train station with my mother I was to board Platform 12 ¾ for Paris, France where I would get on Platform 9 ½ to go to school. I was leaving the same day as Rome was. We were both dressed respectfully as muggles. Her in a pair of black dress pants and a deep red fitted t-shirt accentuating her now full chest. I looked down at my flowing black peasant skirt and black high top converse. My black blazer was covered with pins of muggle bands and safety pins.

Rome had just gotten on the train and I was now on the way to my train.

"So your ready to go" My mother asked holding Cissy's small hand.

"Oui, I'm ready." We walked into the portal and looked at a big black train.

"Your school robes fit?" My mother questioned, I nodded,

"Oui." She nodded,

"You'll write and let me know if you out grow them?" My mother asked again, I shifted my bag over my shoulder and nodded,

"Oui, I will write, and oui I will let you know if I out grow my robes." My mom nodded.

"Well I guess that's all, Good bye Bella." I looked my mother in the eye with disdain,

"Au revoir mère"I turned around and borded the train bound for Paris and found a empty compartment. I dropped down onto the seat then laid down curling up into a ball to get some sleep, very happy to be getting away fom my mother and Cissy.

A couple hours later I was awoken by the sound of something heavy falling. There stood a middle age woman with curly blonde hair,

"Sorry hun, didn't mean to wake ya, mind if I join ya?" She asked with a slightly Sougthern drawl.

"No, not at all." I said sitting up my stomach rumbling again. The woman looked at me knowingly,

"The trolley witch should be around soon with supper. I'm Ashley by the way, and you re?"

"Bellatrix, but everybody calls me Bella though." Ashley smiled at me,

"Bella it is then." She exclaimed, "So Bella, where are you parents? Pretty thing like you shouldn't be alone. It's not safe." I took a deep breathe,

"My mom is home with my younger sister, I'm supposed to get on the train for Beauxbatons." Ashley smiled at me,

"Well then, your mother is very lucky I found you I am here and not a pedophile." She smiled at me softly and I smiled back shyly."

"I wish my mom was more like you. Maybe then I'd be going to Hogwarts like my sister." Ashley shook her head,

"If I had a daughter half as pretty as you I'd never let her out of the house." I smiled to myself. Maybe if Sirius and I had a daughter he would let me name her Ashley.

The rest of the night I spent with Ashley and the next day she walked me to the bright blue Beauxbatons train. Ashley gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Good luck hun, and don't forget about me." I smiled and hugged her back lightly,

"I could never forget about you Ashley." I replied pulling away looking at the train, "I should get going I guess." Ashley nodded then smiled at me,

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine." She smiled at me and gave me a final hug before I got on the train and started to look for a place to sit. I eventually found a compartment with two beautiful blonde girls in it.

"_Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici_?" I asked, the older of the two looked over me like she was appraising me, the younger raised an eyebrown in an appraising manner. I sucked in my breathe preparing to be rejected,

"Oui." The older girl said motioning for me to sit down, she looked at me some more before opening her mouth,

"_Quel est votre nom_?" She asked her voice sounded like dripping honey,

"_Mon nom est Bellatrix Black, et vôtre?_" I asked nervous,

"_Mon nom est Cecile Howard._" The older replied and the younger replied,

"_Mon non est Danielle Howard._" I spent the train rede conversing with the two sister and learned a lot about them.

The Howard sisters were from Britain decended from French veelas. Cecile was twealve and Danielle was eleven. We got on marvelously and spoke mostly in English. Cecile was a member of the _Reine Boleyn house_. Danielle and I were both sorted into the _Reine Boleyn _house also.

The other Beauxbatons houses were _Adroit Antoinette, Intamite Henry, Princesse Claude_. I hoped my mother would be proud of me, for being sorted into the house of _Reine Boleyn _meant that are beautiful and wise as a Queen, much like Anne Boleyn the founder of the house I am now a member of.

I collapsed on my canopied bed in my dormitory that I shared with three other girls, Danielle, Gabrielle, and Michelle. Danielle's bed and mine were close together, only a few feet away; and after two days on the train our beds felt like clouds.

The next morning I awoke to a tapping on the window, it was Rome's owl. I leapt out of bed and read the letter giving Athena some food and water.

_You'll be fine, Good luck Bellat Darling_

_Or as the French say Bonne Chance!_

_Love,_

_Rome._

I smiled at my sister's familiar drawl. I stood up from my desk and started dressing in my pale blue uniform and pony tailing my curls and pinning my uniform hat on my head before sitting down to reply to Rome's letter.

_Rome,_

_You'll never believe what house I was sorted into! Reine Boleyn The house Anne Boleyn founded during her time in France. Do you think mother will be proud? Have fun, see you this summer!_

_Amie,_

_Bella_

I patted Athena's head handing her the letter.

"When your rested enough, go take this to sister Andromeda Black." Danielle emerged from the bathroom,

"_I' ; m affamé!_" She exclaimed rubbing her stomach, I giggled taking her hand,

"Me too, let's go eat."

**Translations**

_May I sit Here?_

_What is Your name?_

_My name is Bellatrix Black, and your?_

_My name is Cecile Howard._

_My name is Danielle Howard._

_I'm Hungry_


	4. Chapter 3: Courtship

Chapter 3: Courtship

I laid on my bed in my new room in my new dress mother had commissioned. Today my courtship was about to become official. It seems weird to think that when I am 23 I will be marrying my eighteen year old cousin. Andromeda came in my room and looked around. Her room was silver and white with a large ebony wood canopy bed in the middle of the room across from the marble fire place.

My room had been painted a pale powder blue with black lace curtains hanging over my large floor length windows and the French doors that opened up to my own personal balcony over looking the rose gardens. A fluffy black silk comforter sat on my canopied dark ebony bed that sat in between two of my large windows against the wall in the center of the room; the fabric of my canopy was a powder blue silk covered with a black French lace that covered my bed to create security for me at night. My black obsidian fire place was opposite my king sized bed. The floor was black marble, a floor length mirror stood next to my closet door and my bathroom door. My house banner hung over my fire place and a portrait of Sirius and myself hung over my bed.

Two high backed chairs a love seat and a antique chaise lounge sat in the corner next to my open French doors allowing the summer breeze in. Also in this corner was two large book shelves filled completely with English and French books on every subject, but mostly romance novels.

"Sirius will be here soon. I'm to bring him up here. Your ready right Bella dear." I stood up smoothing the wrinkles out of my satin sapphire gown.

"I'm ready, do I look all right?" Rome looked me over and smiled at me the smile reaching her eyes lighting them up like cat eyes in the dark.

"You look lovely, I should go wait for Sirius, have a seat." I sat down artfully on one of the high backed chairs to wait for Sirius. I was trying to imitate Rome when she was with Romulus; I sat in the chair strait backed for ten minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked knowing Rome's knock any where.

"Andromeda and your betrothed Sirius Black." She called back following all the silly protocol and tradition.

"Come in." Sirius entered the room and once the door shut I ran strait to Sirius and we hugged each other. He was eight and still looked like a child to me,

"I'm not sure what to do." Sirius admitted loosening his tie; I smiled at him,

"Me either Sirius." Over the years Sirius and I would spend summers together. One summer that sticks out the most is the one when he was thirteen and I was eighteen. I was laying with my head in his lap under the willow tree beside the lake in our vaste estate grounds; Sirius was running his now large calloused fingers through my curly light brown hair.

"Your so beautiful Bella." He whispered his voice beginning to deepen. I smiled up at him then replied,

"But your so brace, a Gryffindor coming home to a family of Slytherins." Sirius stopped mid motion,

"Mmmm, why'd you stop?" I whined so he started again then asked me,

"Can I kiss you?" My mouth gapped a little I'd never been kissed by a boy nor had I kissed one.

"Okay." I whispered Sirius nervously leaned foreword and placed his lips on mine. His lips were nice against mine; they were chapped and tasted like chocolate. Sirius pulled away and blushed,

"That was nice I." I whispered rubbing his thigh gently; he nodded and kissed me again more sure of himself this time, letting his lips linger a little longer this time.

"Yeah, it is nice. You have nice lips." He agreed linking one of his hands with mine the other still running through my hair. I blushed under Sirius' compliment as he rested his back against the tree with a smile on his lips.

"Sirius I'm going to miss you once you go back to school. Promise you won't forget me?" Sirius shook his head then took his Black family ring off of his finger and slipped it onto my thumb,

"I could never forget you Bella." I looked up at Sirius.

"Think I love you Sirius." I just smiled at me nervously not sure how to respond. I smiled back at him enjoying the feel of the cool breeze blowing in off of the lake on my face.

"Fourth year will be lonely with out you." Sirius whispered causing me to giggle,

"I'll still write silly." He caressed my cheek and I leaned into his soft touches,

"You're my best friend Bella." He whispered. A small tear leaked from my slowly,

"Better then James? Even though I killed that cat and it's kittens that Rome had been taken care of." More tears started streaming down my face. Even though Rome had been gone for two years, what I had done will haunted me and I still miss my sister so much,

"Of course you're a better friend then James, I tell you everything." He kissed my eye lids, then the tip of my nose , "Besides we're children of the Noble House of Black we're all doomed to do evil at lease once." I sniffled,

"I'm scared of how I felt." I sniffled again, Sirius kissed me,

"Oh Bella!" He exclaimed holding me close to his chest as I sobbed into his silky red Gryffindor shirt.

"I miss Rome, Sirius, I miss her so much." I exclaimed felling like the rag doll I used to carry with me every where, wile Sirius rocked me against his chest, as I clung to him sobbing,

"I know Bella, I miss her too." He whispered into my ear one hand supporting my head, his fingers tangled into my curly hair.


End file.
